Be Your Remedy
by kurocat
Summary: L bruises Raito in another one of their fights, so to apologize he decides to play doctor. LxRaito Yaoi MM Lime eventually.
1. Not My Type

Be Your Remedy by Kurocat

--- Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi (Slash)  
Rating: M  
Pairing: LxRaito  
Summary: L bruises Raito in another one of their fights, so to apologize he decides to play doctor

A/N: I've been getting comments from both you guys and my friends about the setting, this is AFTER Raito gave up the note and lost his memories after his confinement, even though he does not remember being Kira, the fact that L is sleeping confuses him because of L's suspicions, thats the only reason for the stabbing and suffocating references. I hope that helps.

---

Raito woke suddenly from his sleep upon feeling an awkwardly curled foot poke sharply into his side. He pushed the offending limb away and adjusted his position on the small couch to look at the now curled up detective snoozing peacefully on the other end.

"Ryuuzaki?" he whispered uncertainly.

The man beside him shifted but did not wake up. It had been very late the previous night, and he had insisted he and his chain-ee get some sleep...even if the farthest they would get was the couch in Ryuuzaki's investigation room.

Raito was half-surprised to find Ryuuzaki sleeping...his guard down, in such a convenient stabbing or pillow suffocating position...especially when he was lying next to the one person he was the most suspicious of being a mass murderer. He had been almost sure the detective would stay awake, either working on a laptop or watching him sleep, probably to see if he confessed to being Kira in his dreams or something...Raito glared at the sleeping figure...'_seems like something you might do_' he thought. On the other hand though, how could he be surprised that he was tired? He had begun to think the man had a supernatural ability to remain awake 24/7.

Raito smirked, '_so you're only human after all_'.

He slowly and quietly leaned over the older man to gently shake his shoulder. "Ryuuzaki, wake up, we overslept, its after noon already."

Ryuuzaki rolled over underneath him groaning softly, opening his eyes just enough to see Raito hovering above him.

"Noon? That's cannot be right, Watari would have woken us." he said, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand in a way similar to that of a cat. '_Cute_' Raito thought. Not only the older man's actions...but also his voice held an adorable tone, making the child in Raito want to lunge and cuddle him.

"...Yagami-kun"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Raito looked down. Suddenly he felt his cheeks grow slightly warm at the new situation...his knees were straddling the detective's legs, his hands on either side of his head, being tickled lightly by strands of soft black hair.

Ryuuzaki just blinked at him.

Raito quickly removed himself from his position moved back to his end of the couch, staying uncomfortably silent before speaking. "I was just waking you...I didn't mean to get so close" he said, staring at the floor for a moment. '_Liar_?'

"Don't be embarrassed yagami-kun, I was merely asking out of curiosity. I wasn't uncomfortable." Ryuuzaki said, sitting up lazily and rubbing his eyes again.

Raito flushed. "I'm not embarrassed! Augh, never mind, anyway, check your phone, I'm sure that it is after noon. The sunlight is fading." He said, pointing to one of the room's few windows, that let in rays of semi-orange light.

Ryuuzaki ignored him but pulled out his phone anyway. "I wonder where Watari is then . . . "

Raito leaned in to nosily peek at the clock on his friend's phone. 12:40. '_Tch, I was right_' he thought, sitting back and folding his arms, shooting little 'you know you were wrong and I was right' glares that seemed to bounce right off the detective's pure in-acknowledgment.

Ryuuzaki pressed a few buttons and held the phone awkwardly to his ear. A few seconds passed. "Watari, are you all right? Where are you?" he spoke all-to-calmly. Raito watched as Ryuuzaki's eyes narrowed in what he assumed was annoyance. "I see."

Raito suppressed the urge to smile when he heard a few of Watari's muffled words escape from the phone into the air, he could have sworn they were something to the effect of "looked tired" and "you needed." He quickly hid his obvious need to smirk again by yawning and stretching his arms as Ryuuzaki closed his phone and made to stand. "We should really get back to work Yagami-kun..."

Raito sighed and allowed himself to be lead by fault of the chain that connected them back to their stations in front of Ryuuzaki's many computer screens.

Right on cue, two of the team's members came loudly through the door. "I WILL NOT be sent to a store to buy women 'utilities', I am NOT her butler!" Aizawa exclaimed loudly, marching across the room with a stressed looking Matsuda at his heels. "But Misa-misa says she really needs them!" Matsuda whined. Aizawa twitched at the once again mentioned nickname and shook, trying to control his obvious frustration.

"Why can't you go then!?"

"I don't have a car."

"You don't?"

"I take the subway..."

"THEN TAKE THE SUBWAY!"

"The subway doesn't stop near the store Misa-misa asked them from! Come on, please!?"

"Gentlemen" Ryuuzaki said suddenly and calmly, sucking on a spoon he had just dipped into a cup of strawberry yogurt...which, to his amazement, had somehow magically appeared without Raito's noticing. "Please inform Amane-san that if she needs anything, to ask Watari, who will kindly see to the issue." Raito raised a brow '_does he always treat the poor man as a slave?_' Ryuuzaki paused a moment, as though listening for something. Raito stiffened, he almost for sure believed that sometimes the older man could hear his thoughts.

"Now, if you are finished, I would like you to continue working on the case" Raito watched him spin in his chair " we have already lost valuable investigation time." he said softly, stopping mid-spin to lick the escaping yogurt off the stem of his spoon. Raito wanted to laugh. '_Maybe he's wanting revenge on Watari for letting him oversleep then? How petty._'

Matsuda nodded in recognition of his orders and left the room to speak with Misa, saying a brief "Hello." as the chief walked in. "Ryuuzaki, We have new leads for the third Kira, the research has been forwarded to a file on your screen" he said tiredly. He obviously had not rested until his report was finished.

"Excellent" Ryuuzaki commented as he spun, clicked, and scrolled through the file, eyes darting back and forth through the new information.

---

Hours passed and Raito found himself getting more and more bored, sorting through the same information over and over, trying to find anything that might provoke suspicion on any of Ryuuzaki's leads. He glanced over at the man next to him, hoping for some sort of conversation to happen.

Ryuuzaki though, didn't seem to understand nor even acknowledge his need for entertainment of some sort. He was still engrossed in his research, sucking lightly on what looked like a cherry lollipop, or more probably strawberry. _'Where are these sweets coming from?' _he wondered. He didn't remember seeing anyone bring them in. Raito bent down and looked under the desk, expecting to see some sort of container or refrigerator. But there was nothing but the floor and the underside of the desk. _' He's a fucking magician' _he thought incredulously.

Ryuuzaki unglued himself from his screen to look down at Raito leaning over in his chair examining the floor. Licking at his candy before speaking. "Are you looking for something yagami-kun?" Raito jumped, resulting in his head hitting the bottom of the desk top. "Shit, um, ow, no. Its nothing." he said quickly, rubbing the now throbbing bump on his head.

"You're not hiding anything now are you?" Ryuuzaki asked suspiciously.

"What would I be hiding?"

"Well, I have a theory Kira's power may come from an object, though I doubt you could sneak anything around under my nose" he said, bending over and looking under the desk.

Raito twitched. "That again? Can't I get a break?" he said flatly, watching Ryuuzaki mimic him.

"Suspects don't get 'breaks' Yagami-kun." He said quietly, popping his candy back into his mouth and continuing his stare at the younger man. "So, what were you doing under our desk, may I ask?"

Raito glared. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity."

"I was wondering where you're getting those sweet of yours...they just seem to pop up out of nowhere." He answered. It all seemed so stupid now that he'd said it. _'What a ridiculous thing to wonder about. Way to go on appearing intelligent in an investigation dumbass " where do you stash your sweets, Ryuuzaki?" oh yes...very clever'_ he mentally cursed himself.

Ryuuzaki swivelled in his seat to face Raito and removed his lollipop once again. "You must be either very observant, or very bored Yagami-kun."

---

"Forget it." Raito said, turning back to his computer with a look of vexation painted across his face. '_What a stupid topic_'

"Do you have a fetish with my candy Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki said with a coy smile curling around his features. Raito slowly turned his head to stare at the man next to him, his look changing suddenly to an 'are you stupid?' expression.

"All I did was ask where you're getting them, where the hell did you get 'fetish' from?" Raito asked, amazed.

"My mind goes many places, Yagami-kun, it was merely a thought, and then a question." He said pointedly, sighing and turning back to his documents as well. "...Which you haven't answered." he added.

Raito rolled his eyes. "I think you're the one with the fetish, Ryuuzaki." he said flatly. "I answered, now answer my question, where are they coming from?" Ryuuzaki paused before answering. "Why do you want to know Yagami-kun?"

"Curiosity." he said darkly.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." said the older man, waving a finger derisively. His tone both annoyed and intrigued Raito all at once. It was Ryuuzaki's favorite taunt. He dangled and played with anything Raito wanted to know as if it were some sort of bait, and then always snatched it away to save for later. I was like he would keep the conversation going, just to say _Im not telling you_.

"What is your fetish Yagami-kun?"

Raito wanted two things, to laugh, and to punch the man next to him, but he was simply too taken aback by the painfully blunt question that he forgot how to choose.

Shock turned back to annoyance. These games were so childish, and yet he still felt compelled to rise to the challenge. '_Lets play'_. Raito leaned back in his chair, smirking."hmm, probably...bondage" he said, trying to convey sarcasm. He thought for sure Ryuuzaki would know that he was in fact, joking, but he was proved wrong as his partner spun around in his chair to face him completely, his attention now fully on the conversation.

"_Really?_"

Raito didn't like that tone. He couldn't possibly think he had been serious?

"So does it turn you on Yagami-kun? That we are bound together?" Ryuuzaki asked teasingly, swinging his end of the chain, his mouth slowly forming into a mocking smile. "Tch, you're not my type" Raito said in defense, but his voice seemed to waver, '_was that a lie_?' he felt a little heat rise to his face again, a swallow forming in his throat. '_I guess a candid statement calls for a candid answer_'

"Am I not Yagami-kun? It is very likely those who like bondage like power and intelligence also. I would think I'm your ideal 'type' or perhaps I am not because you are Kira?"

---

Oh wow...is it cruel of me to leave you right here:3

Anyway, Animangafan4ever pointed out that its a little OOC, and I forgot to explain this. I like this pairing to go certain ways so I'm sorry if I've confused you guys. I always thought that when Raito was free of memories of the Death Note that he was a little more loving and cute :3 innocent-like but still easily angered, so I like to explore that side of him. As for L, I often noticed he liked to push buttons and tease Raito, so I like to make him cutely mischevious y'know? It not only lets me write them better, but makes it something slightly new and interesting.

(Also, this is actually my second ever fanfiction, so I'm not really that experienced, you don't know how much your review will help me :3)

-K


	2. The Fight

Be Your Remedy Chapter two: The Fight

---

Warnings: Yaoi (Slash)

Rating: T

Pairing: LxRaito

_---_

"_Am I not Yagami-kun? It is very likely those who like bondage like power and intelligence also. I would think I'm your ideal 'type' or perhaps I am not because you are Kira?"_

Raito fumed, but did his best to hide it."I think you are confusing power and intelligence with dominance."

"You like to be dominated?"

"I didn't say that."

"Of course you did."

For a moment Raito felt his hand twitch, it was just begging to be thrust up into the detectives jaw...but then realization struck...he'd already lost the game...Ryuuzaki had succeeded in mindfucking him...in less than five minutes, what was going on? He was totally losing his cool...over a fetish conversation.

"So then perhaps you _are_ Kira..." Ryuuzaki's thumb met his lip, as he stared with keen interest at Raito, who was trying not to snap. This had to stop, it wasn't even serious, and he was not about to treat it as if it was...he had only meant to throw him off guard. "Listen. Ryuuzaki, I don't mean it, I do not have a fetish, _any_ fetish." he sighed, this was getting annoying.

"Ah Raito-kun, _everyone_ has a fetish..." Ryuuzaki sat up just a little further, casting his know-it-all face at Raito "It is human nature...some simply have not discovered what turns them on sexually." He said...his eyes becoming smaller, almost glaring as he spoke, his smirk making his voice slightly lower. He didn't really look as though he was breathing either.

"I am not having this conversation with you" Raito said firmly, he really did not wish to continue. He began quickly typing on his computer, fully aware Ryuuzaki's eyes were still glued to him. There were times he both wanted and to know what the other was thinking and then there were times he hoped he was never told...but right now he couldn't help but wonder...where exactly could Ryuuzaki's mind go after digging into a fetish conversation while staring unblinking at his younger partner? It was...excitingly frightening.

Raito listened for a moment, pretending to look through his files. Ryuuzaki was shifting in his seat and keeping his gaze. Why though?

The silence broke. "Another reason for your discomfort could be...our friendship...Yagami-kun." he said clearly and thoughtfully, but also as though the concept had only just donned on him.

"Our friendship?" Raito asked, turning his head and staring at the top of the desk so as to avoid eye contact but to show he was listening. His fingertips were resting soundlessly on the keyboard, as though they too were listening.

Ryuuzaki nodded "perhaps us calling each other a friend puts you in an uncomfortable position to talk about this...maybe it is...too intimate?"

Raito detected the false innocence of the question at once, like artificial flavoring in candy._'so he is not done with the mindfucking...well no, of course not, this is Ryuuzaki we're talking about...mindfuck is probably his cleverly hidden middle name._' this time Raito did glare, this was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon...as Ryuuzaki's toy.

"People share that kind of information with their friends all the time, Ryuuzaki." He watched those eyes widen again, as they normally did. He was silently questioning what he had heard before voicing his thoughts. "Just not you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why not me Yagami-kun? I am not your friend?"

Raito thought for a moment...he wasn't sure if he thought of Ryuuzaki as a friend or not, he had originally thought it to be a professional friendship, not entirely the same thing. However Ryuuzaki did spark something in him he might see as friendship...maybe he was right? This made him uncomfortable because it was too intimate...but he hadn't had this problem before.

Raito swallowed. "Of course you're my friend...I just..." he paused. _'I just what?'_

"You just what? Yagami-kun?"

God why did he have to tilt his head like that? Raito began to stare back, this time in a more uncertain manner "I don't know" he answered honestly. This was such a foreign feeling...not understanding.

"Ah, well then...maybe we should no longer be friends?"

Raito was shocked...but almost immediately brushed it off as another trick...a cruel one, but one at least. He could see it. Ryuuzaki was observing his reaction. Looking for any incentive to keep going.

"I am insulted you would say that Ryuuzaki...you after all are the one who said I was your friend first." Raito was somewhat surprised to know that he wasn't actually lying...it _was_ insulting, friendship is not something he believed should be taken lightly. It fell under feelings and emotional relationships.

Ryuuzaki stared for a moment, calculating what would happen next if he chose to attack again. He'd obviously hit a nerve, but, after all would he be as great if he didn't take his risks?

"I lied, yagami-kun, naturally."

In a matter of seconds Raito had gotten off his chair, lunged, and grabbed Ryuuzaki's shirt, pulling him midway off his seat so they were nose to nose. "Quit these games Ryuuzaki! I know what you are doing, and friend or not, it is cruel and in-human to play with someones feelings like this. And I will not allow it to continue."

"Ah, yes...Yagami-kun's morality act" He breathed out, being awkwardly suspended above his chair so that his knees fell forward and his crouching position was lopsided. His feet were pinned under his own legs, rendering him almost immobile. His hand found its way to Raito's, as if trying to loosen his grip. He leaned up further, so that he was craning his neck upwards and breathing on Raito's cheek. "You don't have any feelings to play with Yagami-kun" he whispered.

As he expected, he was tipped sideways harshly off his chair and forced to the cold and very hard floor. His cheek connected with the solid surface painfully, making it swell and redden. Raito stepped forward, fist ready for another hit. Anticipating his advance; Ryuuzaki swiftly threw his leg around, tripping Raito so that he fell back into their forgotten chairs with a loud clatter, sending them both rolling to both ends of the desk. Ryuuzaki remained on the floor, bringing a slender hand up to touch his stinging cheek. "That hurt."

Raito seethed in anguish after having his head hit the desktop for the second time that evening, but recovered quickly by yanking the chain that connected them so that the older man came forward. At long last, Raito's fist connected with his jaw, making Ryuuzaki fall back and close his now watering eyes in pain. The younger boy kept his grip on the chain, pulling Ryuuzaki in a sitting up position with his arm outstretched.

He watched the detective sit quietly while he stood over him waiting for the next move, It came in the blink of an eye. Ryuuzaki shifted his free hand to the floor behind him, spun around and kicked upwards to fling Raito back into their desk, knocking the air out of him.

He stood up slowly, watching Raito fall to the floor, trying to breathe, positions reversed. He experimentally moved his jaw, making sure it hadn't broken. That would have been a pity. When he was sure he was fine, he bent down and offered his hand to Raito who was glaring at him and breathing heavily, obviously too out of breath to continue anytime soon. "...does it hurt badly? I might have been a little cruel."

'_Cruel my ass, he's just plain heartless.'_ Ryuuzaki was obviously more advanced in fighting skills, and he was perfectly aware of how hard he kicked him. Raito could tell the impact on his abdomen was forceful enough to leave a nasty mark later on. He was going to be very sore, that is, if he didn't suffocate from lack of breath before then. Raito reluctantly took his hand and stood up.

"Don't worry, I doubt you are bleeding eternally, Yagami-kun...but you do probably need some Ice." he said quietly, eyeing the way Raito held his stomach. Raito continued to glare. "Did you really lie?" He honestly didn't know.

Ryuuzaki sighed and opened his mouth, but at that moment Matsuda came through the door, yet again followed by Raito's father. "Ryuuzaki I-whoah." Matsuda stopped suddenly to take in the two in front of him.

Raito was somewhat bent over, his shirt in wrinkles, his hair messy and sticking to his face from the sweat that had accumulated during their fight. Ryuuzaki the same, with his left cheek somewhat red and a tiny split on his bottom lip that had started to seep blood without his noticing.

"Were you two fighting again?" Matsuda pried, raising a nosy eyebrow. Soichiro gave Raito a stern look but decided he'd much rather miss out on another of his sons quarrels and turned to leave. "There is new ice in the kitchen. Matsuda, leave the reports." he said quietly but clearly. Matsuda looked miffed that he'd missed the action and was being made to leave so soon. He shrugged and dropped his documents on the investigation room's table, turning to follow Raito's father and giving them both a friendly wave. "See you, try not to kill each other." he laughed to himself as he exited the door. They heard Soichiro sigh audibly from the hall. Matsuda obviously thought he'd made a funny.

Raito rolled his eyes and began to walk to an opposite door which lead to the building's kitchen. That ice was starting to sound wonderful. Ryuuzaki followed wordlessly.

---

_Oh hell, guys, I didn't mean to leave you for so long, so much stuff came up, and I wasn't entirely sure how to get to what I wanted to write -vomits excuses- but I promise the next chapter will be good, and uploaded soon. Thanks for being so patient and not biting my head off for taking so long. I luff you._

_-K_


End file.
